


Private Lessons

by SaraJaye



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M, Fencing, Flustered Miki, Hands-On Approach, Kissing, Suggestiveness, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's a wonder he fences as well as he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlushieLordLexi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushieLordLexi/gifts), [cypsiman2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/gifts).



_Concentrate. Concentrate._ He took a deep breath, gripped the hilt of the practice foil tightly and rushed towards his target. This wasn't exactly difficult, he'd managed the feint dozens of times in all of his matches. But never against her.

He'd almost managed, but Juri blocked him just in time, Miki stopping before he stumbled and fell on his face. Even the way she blocked his thrusts was elegant.

"Very good, Miki," she said, lifting her mask. "Every time you come closer and closer to getting past my defenses, but your form could still use a bit of work." She set her foil down and moved behind him, holding his arms in a firm grip and he felt all the blood rush to his face. He didn't know if she used the hands-on method with any of the others or if he was just special, but every time he would nearly lose his composure and it was amazing he retained any information.

"I-I'm listening!" he said.

"Now, the first thing..." She went on, Miki trying to hang on every word but constantly finding himself distracted as her body moved against his, her hands touched his arms and his hips and her breasts brushed against his shoulder every so often. At one point he was sure she'd touched his thigh.

She was the last person he'd call oblivious to anything, she had to know what she was doing. Was she waiting for him to pick up on it? _But she's older than me, we're only friends, she would never..._

"Miki." Her curls brushed his cheek as she leaned closer. "You're much too tense..." Her hand went up to caress his cheek and he whimpered, his knees going weak.

"M-Miss Juri, I..."

"Hmm?" He caught a knowing look in her eyes and he felt his legs turn to water. _She knows._ She was doing it on purpose, Juri Arisugawa was coming on to him. He tried to answer but all he could manage was a nervous squeak, and she chuckled.

"You're so adorable when you're this flustered, Miki," she purred. He dropped the foil, she spun him around in her grasp and kissed him, and Miki swore everything he knew about fencing had just gone out the window.


End file.
